Meeting in the woods
by HowItsSupposedToBe
Summary: *Bristen story (Connie & Chip)* For Bristen fans. DO NOT click on this story if this offends you! You are free to read whatever you want. There's enough negativity in this world, so none of that here please. Based on that Instagram picture...What happened when they met up in the woods that morning. Will attempt to write chapter 2 soon...this is my first fanfic.


***DISCLAIMER: Once again, this is a Bristen story. DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF THIS OFFENDS YOU. Makes sense, right?!

This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I saw that glorious picture on Instagram and couldn't help but wonder what happened that day. Let me know if you like it.

After another fun night of drinking and eating tacos, she went to bed too late again. Which was stupid, because Yoby would be up early as usual. Today though, it wasn't Yoby who woke her up. Her phone buzzed on the night table next to her. Still half asleep, she grabbed it and slowly opened her eyes. It was a text message from him. She grinned. It had been a few months since they had been together. After seeing each other every day for years, it was hard on both of them. They texted almost every day, but it wasn't enough...

She opened the message and her heart skipped a beat: "Meet me at our spot on the trail...bring Yobs & lets go for a swim."

"Our spot". When everything was just too much, when they needed to shut out the rest of the world, they would meet at this little clearing by the water, off the trail. It was absolutely beautiful there. They would watch the sunset or the sunrise together lying on the grass. Her head in the crook of his shoulder, just lying there talking about everything and nothing. Sometimes they would just lay there in silence. They didn't need words. And saying the things they still wanted to say to each other would just make everything complicated again. So instead, they were just fortunate to have these little moments together. Away from everyone and everything else. A swim? She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing him shirtless again.

Of course he wanted to see Yoby too. She smiled again. Yoby would be so happy to see him. She thought about texting him while she was in town, but she knew he would come to her if he wanted to see her. She hadn't been sure if he was still upset about her leaving. She hadn't been sure if it would be too painful for him to see her again...or too painful for her to see him. They hadn't left on bad terms, but she still wondered. Now that he reached out to her though, she reckoned he must have missed her as much as she missed him, and the rest didn't matter.

She had had to get away - even if it broke her heart to be away from him. It just became too hard to be around him and not be able to have him. Having to constantly pretend that their characters were the only ones who were in love was exhausting. They had been reckless in the past, always standing too close or hugging for too long. It was like a tractor beam was pulling them together and they had absolutely no control over it, consequences be damned.

After gathering her things and starting to drive towards the woods, she felt a bit nervous. The idea of being alone with him at their spot again made her heart do summersaults. She parked the car and grabbed her bag. Yoby jumped out and started running towards the path. She started following him towards their spot. Finally, she spotted him. He was standing facing the lake with his arms crossed, holding the dog leash in one hand. When he heard Yoby yell out his name, he turned around and smiled as the boy ran and jumped into his arms. He laughed. They talked for a moment as she watched them and smiled. He had always been so good with Yoby. She missed this. He gave Yoby the leash and he bolted up the path with Blue.

He turned his attention to her and smiled. She walked towards him and gave him a long hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. She sighed. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and squeezed her against him so that there was no room between them. Then he put his hand in her hair, breathed in the scent of strawberries and something else he could never figure out and kissed the top of her head. It felt like coming home. She looked up at him and smiled, a real genuine smile.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey."

"How've you been?"

"Good. Yobs is getting so big."

"I know. He missed you."

"I missed him too. Is he the only one who missed me?" He gazed at her with a mischievous crooked smile.

She bit her bottom lip and looked down.

"No."

He placed his finger under her chin and lifted it so he could look straight into her eyes.

"Good. Because I missed you. A lot."

She smiled then and gave him another long hug.

"Oh, I know. I'm very missable."

He chuckled.

He let go of her and started walking towards the path to catch up to Yoby and Blue. He turned his head around and extended his hand out to her. She grabbed it and they started to walk up the trail. It felt so right to be here with him again. She wondered why she had even been nervous in the first place. There are things that just never change, no matter what obstacles come their way or how much time goes by. And this thing of theirs, this connection they shared, this love...well, it was one of them.


End file.
